Josh Koscheck vs. Paul Daley
The fight was both for the number one contendership in the UFC welterweight division but it was for the chance to coach the twelth season of TUF against Georges St. Pierre. Paul Daley was cut after the fight for a highly illegal and unsportsmanlike sucker punch he landed after the fight ended to Josh Koscheck. The Fight The first round began. Daley missed a flying knee. Daley had a low stance. Koscheck had one as well though. Daley landed a jab to the body. Koscheck said 'that was slow, Paul'. Four twenty. Koscheck shot and got a single nicely to guard with four minutes. Daley struggled to stand, Koscheck put him right back down on his head into side control with brute force and wrestling skill. Three thirty. Not much going on. Koscheck kneed the body. Three minutes. Koscheck stepped into half-guard. Daley was trying to stand but Koscheck turned the corner and held him down. Two thirty-five. Koscheck landed a few left hands. The crowd was beginning to boo. Daley retained guard slightly as Koscheck postured up. Koscheck was staying on him. He almost had the back with two minutes. Koscheck got one hook in now. Daley was rolling to prevent the second hook but the left one was in deep as Rogan noted. One twenty-five. Koscheck had like a half-guard pair of hooks in. Koscheck was working for the choke. Daley turned out with one minute and stood out and landed an illegal knee as Koscheck was on his knees and the referee Miragliotta paused the fight and took a point immediately. 'Josh, how bad are you hurt?' 'My name is Josh?' 'Yeah'. Oh wow the knee missed. The crowd was really booing. The referee wanted to know if Koscheck could see. He said it barely hit him. They continued. 'And the Oscar goes to..' Daley landed a body kick. Thirty. Daley missed a big uppercut. Daley stuffed the single. Koscheck looked for it again with fifteen, Daley kept stuffing it. Koscheck switched to a double. The first round ended. The fans booed loudly. During an instant replay between rounds, the referee gave the point back to Daley. The campaign fails. The second round began. Koscheck landed an inside leg kick. Daley landed a right hand and ate one himself. Koscheck shot for a hard double, Daley stuffed it though. Koscheck kept looking for it and got it hard to side control. Four twenty. Koscheck kneed the body once and then harder a second time again. The crowd chanted 'GSP'. Daley regained half-guard. Four minutes. Koscheck kneed the body again. Koscheck landed a hammerfist. Three thirty-five. Koscheck passed to mount. Daley regained half-guard immediately. Three fifteen. Koscheck mounted again and Daley regained half-guard once again. Three minutes. Koscheck kneed the body from there. Two thirty-five. The fans were keeping up constant undercurrent of boos. Koscheck landed an elbow. Two fifteen. Daley landed an elbow from the bottom. Koscheck mounted, Daley hip-escaped once again back to half-guard with two minutes remaining. Daley blocked a big right elbow. Koscheck landed a body shot. One thirty-five. Koscheck was turning again to take the back. He had one hook. Koscheck landed a pair of right hands in under. One minute. Koscheck lost a hook and got the right one in. He got both in, and had his legs crossed. 'If you're just gonna hold him, I'm gonna stand you up.' Twenty-five. Koscheck landed some right hands in around. Koscheck landed some heel kicks. The second round ended. 'Stay on your feet,' Daley's corner told him. The third round began. Daley had a low stance. Daley missed a big uppercut. He missed another and landed a jab. Koscheck moved towards the left, dodging a left hook. Four twenty-five. Koscheck blocked a high kick. Koscheck landed a thigh punch. Wow. Four minutes. Daley landed a short uppercut and a legal knee as Koscheck worked for a double. Koscheck kept working for that takedown attempt. He switched to a single and then a double and got it to half-guard. Three twenty-five remaining. Daley had double underhooks from the bottom. Three minutes. Koscheck landed a good elbow. Two thirty. Koscheck covered the mouth. Koscheck passed to side control. Koscheck mounted nicely. Daley nearly had a hip escape. Two minutes. Koscheck dodged another hip escape. He wasn't trying to land much. Just keeping up a solid mount. One twenty. Koscheck landed a short right hand again. Daley hip-escaped to half-guard finally with one minute. Thirty-five. Koscheck was talking shit with thirty seconds left, Daley was replying. Twenty. Daley was struggling to get up and Koscheck was holding him down. The third round ended. Koscheck walked away and Daley landed a left hook after the bell. Miragliotta threw Daley into the fence. 'Are you kidding me?' Koscheck's nose was bloody and he had a cut under his right eye. Koscheck flipped him off and said 'fuck you'. Koscheck was of course the winner by unanimous decision. Daley said 'fucking bitch' to the camera.